As a taillight apparatus of a background art, there is known a taillight apparatus in which a taillight and a brake light are arranged to align in an up and down direction, the taillight is provided with The taillight LED to direct in a rear direction, and the brake light is provided with LED for the brake light to direct in the rear direction (refer to, for example, Patent Reference 1).
[Patent Reference 1] JP-A-2003-054460